When the Fool looks at the Night
by Shockolate E
Summary: When Minako looks into the night she sees two things she loves.. And mostly two things she cant live without. Lots of Lemons goodness for all of you that love of main pairings with FmC Minako. Please make sure to R&R XD I love reading them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this my first time writing fanfic for the Persona series so I would appreciate reviews.. good ones! XD Any who, in this story events happens when Minako Maxes out her Links..so some things come from the story and some is things that I put in..( Just a heads up...this does contain lemons..lots of it ) So if you like sit down grab something to eat/ drink.. because your jaw might drop... or shocking stuff.**

**The Persona Series are owned by Atlus, sadly i dont own it D: But its fine though.. **

* * *

><p>You spend a long time with...Akihiko<p>

"_Minako…_" The thought of her name sent Akihiko brain into a tussle. Now usually he has fan girls all over him watching his every move, asking him all sort of questions from what your favorite food to a date, but of course he to oblivious to it. But something about Minako just makes him feel wanted, from her hanging out with him on the "dates" from her just making him things that he likes. Then the senior started to think more in depth about Minako, from her beautiful smile, bright red eyes, her soft brown hair going down to her big tit-…

"Akihiko?" she said, getting worried. "Are you okay?"

"Huh..? Oh I'm fine." Akihiko said, snapping out of his day dream.

"So like I was saying Akihiko, I need advice… about a guy." Minako said blushing.

"Yeah, spill." He said looking down.

"Well it's this guy, I've been hanging out with him and I think he may like me but I actually don't know. I want to show him how much I like him." she said.

"If you want to surprise him, do something that he wouldn't expect." Akihiko said.

"I think I got it then Sempai!" Minako said smiling. "Thanks for the advice Akihiko-Senpai."

"You don't have to call me Senpai, just call me Aki instead Ok?"

"Okay Aki, but I have to go see you later."

But just before Minako left she gave him a soft hug and a peck on the cheek as a thank you for the advice. Akihiko was completely caught off guard to the hug, now this was fine but as soon as the peck landed on his face a crimson red blush very furiously crept up. He started to feel a very warm sensation all over his body especially his private area. He felt his dick start to grow and throb in his pants. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't register what was happening, until Minako let go.

"Aki?" Minako blushed hard as she saw his pants grow in disbelief.

As Akihiko looked down and saw the embarrassment he gave himself he ran to the corner of the room to adjust himself.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." He said as he looked defeated.

"Your fine see you later Aki." She said with a smile running off blushing and happy at the time. This technically proved her point.

********************4 HOURS LATER********************

Akihiko just got back from going to the store and sat down in the lobby thinking about what happened today. All he could think about is Minako hug how warm and soft it was. As he snaps back in to reality he also realizes that no one is in the dorm. He looks at the note saying that everyone is gone out to the movies and won't be back until late.

"Well, I think I'm going to go apologize to Minako." Akihiko thought. "But I need to drop of these things at my room first."

While walking up to his room he hears noises coming from his door. He started to put his boxing gloves on and knocked on the door.

"Whoever is in there, better show themselves now, or else." Akihiko said.

No response came from his room, just music fainting playing. As Akihiko opens the door getting ready to swing, he came in contact with a girl with a red and black maid outfit on. He froze stop. He couldn't believe what his eyes are seeing right now... Minako in all her glory with a maid outfit, with fishnet stocking, and pumps…IN HIS ROOM.

"Wh-Whatt are you doing here?" Akihiko said all red in the face.

"I…wanted to sup-rise you Aki." Minako said. "I kn-ow you like maids a lot, and I saw your magazines' and looked in your history in your computer. I just wanted to see your reaction, but more importantly I wanted to tell you and show you how I feel about you… I love you Aki." she said more seductively.

All of the things had to process in Akihiko mind but before he had a chance, Minako pushed him up against his door and started to kiss him passionately. As his mind processed more, he started to lock the door and hug Minako tight like he wanted to after school today. He started to roam all around her body and started to kiss and bite her neck. After a couple of minutes of this they finally came up for air.

"Did that really just happened?" Akihiko said, with a blushed look on his face.

"Yes it did Aki." She said with a daze look on her face. "I actually love all the time we spend together, especially if I'm dressed like this."

"So does this mean I can do anything right?" Akihiko said blushing hard.

She nodded her head, and that is all Akihiko needed. He started to bite her neck and leave purple passion marks all over the place. She mewed in pleasure and started to feel lightheaded. She starts to pull his silver hair as he bites harder. Minako never experienced this type of pleasure before but this felt exhilarating. He set her down on the bed and started to take apart the maid outfit piece by piece. Aki started to grab her breast as he rubbed one while suckling on the other. This started to drive Minako wild. "Aki." She said getting red. "I want to pleasure you too." As soon as Aki gave a quick look she was on top of him unzipping his pants. "I want to see how big Akihiko is for myself, I saw a preview of the show earlier." She started to stoke his dick up and down until pre cum started to come out. Akihiko starts to moan, loudly and then starts to move his hips as she starts to suck his dick and deep throat it.

"Min-ako." He says after some other curse words under his breath... she just similes and keeps going on with it. After a couple of minutes that seems like hours, Akihiko started to take matters until his own hands. He flipped her over and started to touch her clit through her wet panties and then starts to rubs the sweet spot around with his thumb. As he looks up he sees her big nipples are standing at attention so he incorporates them too into the intensive pleasure making. He starts to move back and pull down her underwear as he plunges into her wet womanhood with his hungry tongue.

"Sempai." She said breathless staring to push his face more toward her sex as she bucking her hips more. A few seconds later, Aki tasted something like sweet milk pass through his lips and then decided to clean it up. Licking his lips he stared to breathe heavily, his dick throbbed more with excitement as he started to twitch.

"Umm Aki, if you don't mind... would you like to have sex with me." Minako looked away as she said something out of character.

Starting to feel confident in himself Akihiko he started to take his shirt off, showing his muscular chest and scars from fighting. With each second the anticipation his heartbeats louder than ever. Then he took off his boxers to show all his 10 inches of glory to her. Minako starts to blush worse seeing it in full view, speechless about what going on. He sees this and starts to lean down toward her and starts to rub her wet spot again.

"You don't have to say anything." Aki said. "Just close your eyes and let our bodies do the talking."

He starts to tease Minako entrance as she moaned more. He also had to remind himself that this is their first time so he might have to go easy on her.

"Are you ready?" he said quietly.

With a nod, Akihiko started to push through her walls and slowly and surprising got past the barrier in one push. As he looked down Minako is in limbo with pleasure and pain. He was about to pull out and stop until she grabbed him. She slowly started to move her hips, each time her moans got louder. With Akihiko being astonished, he started to pick up the pace, thrusting inside the wet pussy. Out of nowhere she flipped Akihiko in mid thrust and starts plowing her wetness all around his dick. The room started to spin as both of them was engaging in there ecstasy encounter.

"Mi-anko I'm very close," Aki said, as he started thrusting in and out of her faster and faster.

"Aki I'm about to cum." Minako said, sweating up a storm.

Aki quickly thinks sits up and starts to suck on her breast and pull Minako hair. He starts to deviously smile as his see his lover open her bright eyes boldly and bucks into a powerful orgasm.

"AKI-HIK-O" she said loudly.

Her pussy clamps down on his member an Akihiko thrusts two more times and his orgasm followed.

"MIANKO" Aki said.

Both breathless, they fall on the carpet floor still holding each other. Akihiko starts to think about everything what happened today...

"And to think this all started with a question." Aki said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys my apologize for it being late. I have a lot of things to do in school wise.. So read and review XD**

**P.S Sadly yet again I dont own Persona.. _ Shinjiro would have been with Minako.. and we wouldn't be going though this.**

* * *

><p>You spend a long time with...<p>

Shinjiro. The bad ass of all bad asses; from his not giving a fuck attitude to always being a loner, he has always been the type to be alone on everything. He saw the world as limbo between heaven and hell. He saw no reason to live for anymore since what he did to Ken mother those couple years ago and now coming down to the last months of his life he didn't see the world as nothing less. Until this last month..

"Damn it I can't get her out of my damn head. DAMN IT." Shinjiro said in a huff.

He kept telling himself this isn't fair. After he decided that he was going to let Ken take is life, this damn girl comes in and changes the whole scenery. She showed him plenty of things, especially how to enjoy life and cherish it. And now with only a couple of days before his impending doom, he actually wants to keep living; for himself and now for her. But there were plenty of times that he actually wondering that the girl felt the same way about him. Nonetheless, he would wish that he can at least be close to her. Or maybe she just liked Aki and just will want to just be friends with him. Either way, the question keeps burning in his mind.

"At this rate, I probably won't figure it out either." Shinjiro said, with dismay.

Just then Minako came in looking happy. Every time she smiled Shinjiro heart beats fast as hell.

"Hi Shinjiro-sempai!" Minako said, jumping up and down in front of him.

As he was looking at her jump up and down, his eyes started slowly to look down at her big boobs. His mind started to drift and seconds later into daydream he was suckling her breast. Then his hand started to go down her skirt to feel her-

"Hello Shinjiro-sempai?" Minako said tapping on his head.

"I'm sorry my bad." Shinjiro said, with a blush on his face. He spotted a small red box behind her. "Who is that for?"

"Well It's for you Shinjiro-sempai!" she said, happily giving it to him.

"Th-this is for me?" Shinjiro looked in astonishment. Opening the box he saw a beautiful black and silver leather watch. On the back of it said "_Shinjiro Aragaki."_

As he looks at it more he discovers that it's the same watch that he lost.

"Where did you find this at?" Shinjiro said in shocked.

"Well the police officer found it while he was walking home." Minako said. "When I saw it displayed in the station I automatically knew It was yours. So the police officer gave it to me and I took it to the jeweler to have it engraved and polished."

"This is so sweet of you Minako, I love it and I'll cherish it." Shinjiro said.

He pulled Minako in for a tight yet soft hug.

"Minako.. he said softly and starting to inch closer to her lips.

"Sempai…" she said, started to blush beet red Inching closer to the seniors lips.

"Just call me Shinjiro," he said as his lips collided with hers.

They started to passionately kiss and then the next thing they both know there on the floor exploring each other with clothes on. Shinjiro started to pull Minako hair loosely as he gasp for air. He started rub her tits slowly sending shivers up her spine. She started to breathe heavily from all the petting that Shinjiro was giving, so to get back at him she started to rub his inner thigh up to his crotch area.

"MMMMmmmm so two can play at this game eh?" Shinjiro said with a lower tone.

"Yes indeed two can." Minako said, going into another kiss, but sadly Shinjiro rejected her.

"At the time being this isn't right, for you nor me for that matter." Shinjiro said. "So at the time being, I can't, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Shinjiro sempai." She lightly smiled, but in the back of her mind she was more hurt than ever.

"Hey how about I get you some of my homemade ice cream." Shinji said. "What kind to you like?"

"I love strawberry ice cream!" Minako said smiling hard. Shinjiro in the back of his head had it all figured out.

They walked to the kitchen and Shinjiro took out the homemade ice and the strawberries on the table with all sorts of other toppings. As Shinjiro is finishing the finishing touches on the ice cream, the female junior starts to get lost in thought.

'I wonder why he just stopped; I did love how soft his lips were.' Minako said to herself with a faint blush.

Her mind comes back to reality when she sees Shinjiro put the strawberry to her lips.

"Want a bite?" Shinjiro said questioning.

"Sure!" Minako said.

As Minako was taking a bite of the delicious strawberry, Shinjiro started to dive into Minako neck and bite it. A big red crimson blush came on her face as Shinjiro inhaled her scent.

"You taste as sweet as these strawberries; I think I want more than this." Shinjiro said smiling.

"But I thought you sai-" But she was caught off guard while Shinjiro started to kiss her strawberry glistened lips and started to lightly pushed Minako on the table.

"I want to do this for so long to you, please just let it happen." Shinjiro said with a blush.

He started to unbutton Minako blouse and almost ripped off her undershirt. The scent coming off of her was too much to handle. He wanted to make sure she felt good before he did. He got the other toppings, and started to drizzle it all over her boobs. By the time he got done, Minako herself was his personalized sundae for him and him alone. He started to lick and eat his Minako sundae and the closer he got to her boobs the more exhilarating it felt for her. She started to squirm with delight, but Shinjiro started to rub up against her panties to calm herself down. He licked until he got to her breast and started to go insane with all the smells from his "sundae" and the female junior natural scent. He felt his heart beating away quickly and his dick started to throb and grow with anticipation. Shinjiro took one of her big busty breast into her mouth and started to suckle it until she wimped with delight. With the other mound he stroked and teased until it got hard.

"Looks like I'm in for a treat." Shinjiro said blushing.

Minako started to blushed as Shinji started to lick down to her wet panties. He started to inhale the scent the panties and got aroused even more. Before he could dive into the lovely site in front of him, he slowly pulled off the panties with his teeth (causing the female junior to blush beet red), then he got some chocolate sauce and put it on her throbbing pussy. The sauce was freezing cold so when it touched Minako warm spot started moving around.

"You can't move so much." Shinjiro said, "You will ruin my sundae."

"I'm sorry." Minako said with a blush. "I just felt so exhilarating, I couldn't help it."

"I think you going to like what will be coming next." Shinji said, raising his eyebrow.

Shinji started playing with the nub of her clit and started to make ripples of pleasure with his tongue. Minako titled her head back in awed. She loved the feeling of the coldness of the chocolate sauce and the combining warmness of her pussy and Shinji's tongue. Her hips started to react on their own, and grinding into Shinjiro mouth,(not like he cared). The more she grinded the more he licked. Shinjiro was so pleased he started to put more chocolate sauce over her warm pussy then he locked her legs with his arms.

Minako can feel everything in her body start to tense up and feel the warm tingly feeling. Every time she moved up and down, her nipples will get hard and she feels like she about to spill out. When Shinjiro started to slide fingers in her core while licking she couldn't take it anymore.

She spilled her chocolaty cum goodness on Shinji tongue and face. Shinji of was very surprise of what happened, but could stop licking her until everything was gone. Shinjiro tried to wipe his lips, but Minako came up and kissed him passionately. The next thing Shinji knew Minako was pushing him down on the table.

"You started it, and I will end it." Minako said with a seductive look of her face.

Shinjiro was watching this happen and started to blush so far it became a different color. She started by putting the caramel sauce all over his chest and penis. With every trickle of caramel on the male's body, everything on his body was tingling, even his persona was wondering what was going on.

"Oh fuck." Shinjiro said.

He started to squirm as Minako licked his chest and go down to his dick. She started nibbling at the head of his penis. The next thing Shinjiro knew she started to suckling on his member, making sure that every inch was attended to. A deep growl came from his throat. Minako seeing this started to take it in his dick full. Shinjiro was in awed, trying to figure out what was going on. She kept making her lips tighter, making Shinji twitch more with anticipation.

"Min-ako." Shinjiro stuttered. He started to take his hand and grasp Minako neck, soft yet firm.

Minako didn't know who she felt about this action, but she started to like it. She tightens her mouth more and bobbed her head up and down. Shinji couldn't take it anymore. The scent, how she looked in his eyes, her seductive looks all rolled into one. He got to his breaking point, as came inside her mouth; she of course kept sucking until the last drop was swallowed.

"Shinji lets go up to your room, don't want the others to see us like this." Minako said seductively.

"Oh I see, you don't want to go there." Shinji tried to say politely.

"Come on it can be that bad." Minako said. She started to run up the stairs.

"Oh Shit." Shinjiro said, trying to catch up with her.

But it was too late, Minako pushed the door opened and couldn't believe her eyes. There were pictures of her on Shinjiro bed with lube by it.

Shinjiro comes up second later to a very surprised Minako.

"Umm.. I'm sorry." Shinjiro said sadly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I started to get hard, and you know the rest."

Instead of screaming like Shinjiro thought she was going to do, she started to blush.

"Is it bad that I do the same thing?" Minako said. "I pretend you're touching me Shinjiro."

"So instead of pretending it, how about you come over here and I show you."

Minako got on top of Shinjiro and started to rip his clothes off. Shinji pushed Minako on the bed. He ripped off her clothes and started to inhale her scent again. His dick started to feel pulses when he saw hard nipples. He started to put them in his mouth as Minako started to get wet. He started to pull of her skirt, not realizing why her underwear wasn't on. That thought disappeared when Minako grabbed his dick and started to lick the tip.

Shinjiro looked at her with the determined eyes and asked for permission to go further. She nods her head with a smile. Shinjiro starts to rub up against her pussy as her juices start to come out. Slowly he started to push through with his member and started to feel a hot feeling.

"Are you sure about this?" Shinjiro said. "I don't want to make you do it because I asked."

"I'm sure." Minako said.

He pushed through her tightness as Minako was in pleasure. Shinji blush crimson Minako pussy clamped down. He started to stroke slow, and with every stroke Minako moaned. Seconds later, Minako was on top of Shinjiro bouncing on top on him. Minako moans started to become louder. Shinjiro was just enjoying the site above him; a girl that liked him maybe even loved him. He decided to make sure he was going to give a night that will be engraved in her mind forever. He started to pull her hair while choking at the same, then brought her in close to suck her nipples.

"Shinjiro..sempai." Minako moaned.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Shinjiro said with a smirk.

"Now you must be punished."

Shinjiro re-positioned her; back facing him and he held her legs up and stared to thrust inside of Minako not letting her get the upper hand. Then he started to lick her back, and Minako started to get wetter with every thrust. Shinjiro was enjoying this so much, his dick felt so good going in and out of the junior pussy just thinking about it was making his dick harder by the second. He started to go deeper inside her he felt a wall. His persona reacted to it and he started to feel a deep warm sensation.

"Your hi-hiting my spot Shinji." Minako said, in a loss for words. "Oh god."

"It's so good Minako, but I'm close." Shinjiro said starting to get out of breath.

He laid her down on the bed and started to locked eyes with her as he thrust inside of her wetness. Minako started moaning as loud as ever and Shinji felt like everything was heightened. His legs started to buckle, when Minako pulled him in with a deep kiss and started to pull his hair, all he could do is look in awe as the junior bucked into an orgasm.

"Sh-shinji!." she screamed, has her pussy lips clamped down on dick.

Shinji tried to thrust more inside her a few more times but her warm women hood wouldn't let him.

"Min-Minako!" Shinjiro said, thrusting for the last time.

His cum squirted inside her cave so much that it spilled out of her. They both fell into each other tried as all hell.

"That was very… exhilarating." Minako said blushing.

"Yeah it really was, I wasn't expecting that." Shinjiro said, tried.

After a couple a minutes they drifted off into dreamland.

An hour later the rest of the team gets back from the movies, and they see the mess in the kitchen.

"Who left the kitchen like this?" Yukari said angrily. "We shouldn't have to clean up for everybody.

"Look let's just clean it up, I'm just tried." Fuuka said.

Everyone started to wash dishes, except for Akihiko, that volunteered to get the item up around the counter.

'It looks like Shinji was cooking again and forgot to clean up.' Aki said to himself.

As he was picking up stuff, he was a pair of pink panties discarded under the table.

'What.. the..hell…?' Aki thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what did you think... :) Reviews?.. and yes there is more where that come from.. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys XD I wanted to apologize for the lateness of this chapter.. so I decided to add something a little special :) Depending on if you guys like it or not. **

**So lets get on with the Story **

**Sadly I dont own Persona 3 Portable DX but its fine. **

* * *

><p>Akihiko couldn't sleep. He kept thinking to himself about what he found just an hour ago when we was cleaning up. He sat up from his bed, and went over to his dresser drawer where he had the light pink treasure put away. He started to touch them; they felt soft to the touch. Akihiko started to blush as he started to put them up to his nose and inhale the scent that was coming off of them, and then he snapped back into reality.<p>

'_What the hell am I doing' Akihiko said confused. 'This girl is with Shinjiro._'

He put the panties back into the drawer and laid back down on the bed. Within a few minutes he drifted away and starting to have dirty images of Minako in that maid uniform from that day. The next thing he knew he was rubbing one out thinking of her when he climaxed. At the end of it finally being able to sleep, he decided to give Shinjiro the panties back when everyone left tomorrow.

The next morning Shinjiro woke up and looked over to the side to see an angel next to him. The thought of this made him blush. He laid there for a while just admiring the glow that was coming off of the junior. He decided to let her rest in; seeing that they had a long night. So Shinji gets out of bed quietly, puts on his clothes and head down stairs to get some hot chocolate. When he gets downstairs, he notices no one is in the lounge. Then he happen to look at the time

_'It's almost 12 noon, man I slept late.'_ He thought to himself.

After he started to make some hot chocolate, Akihiko came downstairs nervously. The boxer had to think about how he was going to put was he was trying to say.

"Hey Shinji, what's up" The boxer said in a normal voice.

"Meh just got up." He said pouring the hot chocolate into the cup.

"It seems like you had a rough night," Aki said.

"Not really, I wouldn't say it was that hard." Shinji said with a smirk.

"Well I don't know what you did last night, but your cover was almost blown." Aki said in a stern voice. He pulled out the pink panties from his pocket. "I found this when I was cleaning the kitchen with the rest of the team."

Shinjiro face froze. He couldn't believe that Aki was holding Minako soft panties.

"Where did you get those?" Shinji said with a stammer.

"Like I said they were under the counter." Akihiko said.

_'She is so stupid, but then again it's my fault anyways, I should have checked before I left.'_ Shinjiro said to himself.

"Just give me the panties Akihiko." Shinji said with his hand out.

But before he could Minako ran downstairs.

"Hey Shinjiro, Hey Aki-." Minako froze as she saw her panties clenched in Akihiko's hand. When Shinjiro saw all of this was happening he tried to stop it, but sadly he fell short.

"Akihiko, why do you have my panties in your hand?" Minako said questioning.

Akihiko started at Minako and then stared at Shinjiro.

"You had sex with Shinjiro?" Aki said.

Shinjiro started to blush, "That is none of your business."

"So wait, you had sex with me, and Shinjiro?" Akihiko said shocked.

"You had sex with Aki?" Shinjiro said, about to be mad with anger.

Minako didn't know what to say at all as the two guys started to get angrier.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Shinji said.

"And I though you weren't actually a fan girl, I guess I was wrong." Akihiko said with disgust.

Minako started to tear up. "I didn't mean for this to happen at all, I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you both."

"I was honestly was going to make a decision before we went against the final shadow, but apparently it looks like I was wrong." Minako said with tears flowing down her eyes.

"I guess I'm better off without either of you." Minako said, crying worse. She ran out the door in a flash. As she left 2 of the guys she loved in the kitchen they both started to feel really bad.

Minako ran until she ended up in the mall. She when into the back alley and entered the Velvet Room and saw Theo sitting in the chair with a cup a tea. He saw the junior entering and saw her crying and messed up from head to toe.

"Minako-Sama?" he said looking very worried. He ran up to her holding her tight not letting her go.

"I always mess up." Minako said sobbing.

"Don't say that, I don't think you mess up, I think you do a wonderful job at what you're doing."

"No I'm not at all." Minako said sobbing.

"Minako," the handsome guy in all blue said. "After all these months that I have known you have grown into a wonderful person, and I will not have people put you down. You're smart, funny, and always help people in need and everything in between."

"You really mean that?" Minako said blushing.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." Theo said. "And to be honest, I have especially grown accustomed to seeing you, your presence is… to hard to resist."

The female junior started to blush. Was the man in all blue was coming on to her or was it just her imagination.

"Minako there something I wanted to give you for a while, and I know this might not be a good time to do it, but If I don't I think I wouldn't have to courage to later on in the future." Theo started to blushed.

"Well may I ask what is it?"

Theo started to take off his gloves and started to feel Minako cheek.

"Minako I know that you're my master, but for some reason I started to get these warm feeling in my heart, my chest starts to tighten, and my stomach fills with butterflies, I never felt this was before."

Theo started to lean in and started to get closer to Minako's face. He sighed looking at the junior in front of him, blushing like a red tomato. He leaned in and gave Minako a warm kiss on the lips. The two started to feel on each other, and started going toward the couch.

* * *

><p>Shinjiro and Akihiko stood in front of each other with a table in between them.<p>

"I think we might have gone too far." Shinjiro said.

"Yeah I think your right." Akihiko said in disappointment. "I think she really was going to tell us."

"Then also, she has all this stress on top of her shoulders, and she actually found comfort in us, and we pushed her away." Shinji said.

"Another thing is, we didn't ask her to be boyfriend/girlfriend right?" Akihiko said.

They both shake their heads no in unison.

"Well, do you think we can help our leader with the stress?" Akihiko said.

Shinjiro started to grin. "Maybe we can ease it in a different way."

"You mean like giving her a massage?" Akihiko look very confused.

Shinjiro looked at him very confused. "I mean like ease the tension between her and us."

"Oh I see." Aki said. "You mean make her conformable?"

"I mean let give her what she wants." Shinjiro said. "She said that she couldn't choose; how about we choose for her."

"Oh I see." Akihiko said, know knowing what going on.

The two seniors high five each other as they started to get ready for the plan that had in store for Minako.

* * *

><p>"Look Theo I know we do like each other, but this isn't right, I'm sorry." Minako said, getting off the couch.<p>

"I have to respect your wishes Master Minako." Theo said taking a bow.

"Even though you may have rejected the situation, I know how you feel, and that's all I needed to know." Theo said with a smile.

He gave Minako a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"It's getting late, maybe you should get home Master." Theo said with a smile.

"Okay I will see you later Theo-Sama." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Theo blushed at the fact of this. He waved his goodbye as he touched his face.

* * *

><p>Minako started walking back to the dorm; she was trying to think how to explain herself to the two people that she cared about. She knew that it was wrong what she did to the both of them, and trying to figure out a solution was hard. By the time she got back to the dorm she still couldn't come to a decision. She came back into the door sighing hard.<p>

She looked around and didn't see anyone in the sitting area or in the kitchen. She walked up closer to the table and saw a note.

_'I'm guessing this is for me.'_ Minako said with a sigh. She just wanted this day to end.

Little did she know that her day was just beginning.

**A/N: So how was that? Well as you can see... there a little bit of time lapse between Minako and Theo.. If I could get some reviews on the story and that.. I would gladly put it as a bonus chapter. **

**Looking forward to the Reviews :)**


End file.
